Class of the Titans: The Musical
by Brainbean
Summary: A COTT story with a soundtrack of you Disney favorites! Cronos is up to something. can the team find out before rifts split them up forever?  various couples: AxA JxT NxO. semi-songfic.T for language


**Class of the titans, the musical**

**basically, a COTT story with musical numbers from disney films**

**(By the way, has anyone else noticed that at the start of 'a whole new world' aladdin sounds just like archie!)**

**coupling: Archie and Atlanta (my favourite couple so of course!) Jay and Theresa (i had to put _some_ cliché romance in there!) and Neil and Odie (as if you didn't see that one coming!)**

**disclaimer-i own 'Alex' but i don't own class of the titans. I also don't own any of the songs used. Although i have changed some of the words for the purpose of this story (or because i didn't know what the words are so don't be too annoyed if i got something a little wrong)**

**The songs used are:**

**go the distance - Hercules**

**i just can't wait to be king- the lion king**

**Reflection- Mulan**

**Man out of you- Mulan**

**How does she know?- Enchanted**

**a whole new world- Aladdin**

**Hakuna Matata- the Lion King**

**In the dark of the night- Anastasia (not actually a disney but close enough)**

**I've got a dream- tangled**

**beauty and the beast- Beauty and the beast. **

**After you read this story, look up the songs and listen to them. You can totally connect them all together then! Happy reading!**

Jay looked out over the city of New Olympia. The place he had called home for... he could no longer remember how long they'd been here. He often sat up on the roof and wondered what his life would have been like if the prophecy had never happened. He would be at a normal school, with normal teachers and normal friends. It all sounded too boring to him now but back then it was ideal.

He remembered when he was younger and knowing that he had to do something big with his life or that something big would happen to him.

Living in a small town was never part of his plan. Then again, neither was trying to defeat the greek god of time.

If that little boy who studied Greek Mythology and dreamed of the stars could see him now, what would he think?

"_I have often dreamed, of a far off place, where a great warm welcome would be waiting for me._

_Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying, this is were i'm meant to be." _Jay remembered that small, geeky kid and how much he wanted adventure

"_I will find my way, i can go the distance, i'll be there some day, if i can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. _

_I will go most anywhere to feel like i belong"_

When Hermes found him, Jay saw a new oppourtunity, a new start and he would make the most of it with his team, his best friends, by his side.

"_i am on my way, i can go the distance. i don't care how fare, somehow i'll be strong, i know every mile, will be worth my while, i will go most anywhere to find where i belong"_

he smiled to himself. He had found the one place he truly belonged here in New Olympia. And he had found the people he belonged with. He glaced at his watch and remembered that he was supposed to be meeting his friends for dinner at six. He had five minutes to get to the other side of town. He grabbed his coat and ran.

* * *

><p>Jay walked quickly down the street. Head down and coat collar up to keep out the cold. All of a sudden, a shadow fell across him an he glanced up. The looming figure of Cronos stood before him, smirking.<p>

"well well," he said "Fancy meeting you here, Jay"

Jay grabbed his sword from his pocket, extended it and pointed it at the God

"Cronos" he said

"relax" the God said "i'm having a day off, it really was a coincidence that i ran into you."

"are you going to kill me?" Jay growled

"What part of 'day off' don't you understand?" Cronos sighed "besides, if i'd wanted you dead, you would be a pile of ash already. The question is, do you think you can kill me?"

Jay knew he couldn't kill Cronos single handedly so he relaxed a bit but he didn't put his sword down

"what are you doing here?" he said

"why, surveying my future kingdom of course" Cronos smiled cruelly "and isn't it Magnificant!"

"_i'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" _Cronos threw his hands in the air.

"_well," _jay laughed _"i've never seen a king, or beast, with quite so little hair!" _

Cronos touched the balding patch on his head self conciously

"_i'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before, i'm brushing up on looking down, i'm working on my ROAR!" _

Jay shrugged _"thus far, a rather uninspiring thing"_

"_oh i just can't wait to be king!"_

"_you've rather a long way to go 'master' if you think-"_ Jay added a sarcastic emphasis to the word master

"_no one saying do this" _Cronos interupted him _"no one saying be there, no one saying stop that, no one saying see here"_

"_now see here-" _Jay raised a hand but Cronos stopped him

"_free to run around all day"_

"_well thats definitely out of the question"_

"_Free to do it all my way"_

Jay lowered his sword and folded his arms, trying to reason with the older man

"_i think it's time, that you and i arranged a heart to heart" _he offered

"_Gods don't need advice from little mortals for a start."_

Jay scoffed _"if this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out, out of sevice, New Olympia, i wouldn't hang about. This god is getting wildly out of wing"_

"_oh i just can't wait to be king." _all of a sudden, Cronos's henchmen appeared and broke into song and dance with them.

"_everybody look left" _Cronos directed _"everybody look right. Everywhere you look i'm standing spotlight"_

"_not yet-"_ Jay pointed out but the giants interupted

"_let the creatures go for broke and sing. Lets hear it in the bird and on the wing. It's gonna be King Cronos's finest fling!"_

"_OH YEAH!" _Cronos added "_oh i just can't wait to be king, oh i just can't wait to be king, oh i just cant waaaaaiiiiiittttttt to be king!"_

A cheer went up through the Henchmen and Cronos abandoned a flabergasted Jay in the street and walked off, humming his song.

Jay stood open mouthed, only snapping out of his trance when his PMR beeped and Theresa's voice sounded, asking him where he was. Jay assured them that he would be there in a minute and ran off.

* * *

><p>Jay arrived in the diner minutes later and was met with six annoyed pairs of eyes.<p>

"hey, i was held up ok?" He slid into the booth beside Theresa

"by what?" Archie said sarcastically "you're never late. The only thing that would hold you up would be...a group of singing giants"

"it's funny you should say that" Jay muttered under his breath. Theresa looked at him quizzically but Herry interupted.

"can we eat" he said "i might faint from hunger if i don;t get a cheeseburger soon"

Jay stood "i'll order" he said. Theresa offered to help him and the two of them wandered over to the counter.

"so what really happened?" Theresa asked.

"it's like Archie said" Jay answered "a group of singing giants."

Theresa frowned. "if you aren't going to be honest at least don't make up such a ridiculous story." she sounded annoyed and before Jay could reason with her, she stepped forward and placed their order. "i thought you trusted me" she said.

Throughout the meal, she carefully avoided talking directly to him. Jay scowled and finished his meal, excusing himself from the table and leaving.

"he's holding back something" Theresa told her friends when he was gone. "i can't believe he won't tell."

"give it a rest Theresa" Archie sighed "you sound just like a mother, if he wants to talk, then he'll talk. He's probably just going through one of his broody stages"

Theresa frowned but said "you're probably right." she stood up and left. The remaining teenagers looked at eachother, shrugged and continued eating.

"whats with them?" Neil said after a while

"you know theresa," said Archie "if its anything to do with jay, she'll take it personally. They'll both be back to normal soon"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Check this out" Odie entered the library carrying his laptop. Jay and Herry looked up from their books curiously. After dinner, they had returned to the school to do some work and were currently researching major incidents in Greek mythology, trying to find any ideas for what Cronos might to next.<p>

"what is it Odie?" Asked Jay.

"three of the big crime bosses have dissapeared as well as twenty common criminals in this area alone."

"well that's a good thing" Jay said "crime rates will go down."

"that may be true" Odie aggreed "but reports say that members of the crime gangs said that their bosses didn't say where they were going. They also reported seeing their bosses talking to a tall man in a dark suit shortly before they dissapeared. They also said that "

"Cronos" Herry said. Odie nodded grimly

"i think we should check it out" He said

"ok, i'll call everyone up, meet at the brownstone in ten" Jay stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Neil was the last to arrive back at the brownstone. He had gone shopping and when he returned, he had been teased for his spending spree (well he couldn't miss a once in a lifetime sale, could he?) he also discovered that the group had had a meeting about suspicious activity envolving a man who matched the description of cronos, and probably was. He had been offended that they hadn't thought to include him in this discussion, after all, he was part of the team. Neil drew out his mirror and sighed. His friends all thought that he was to vain to care about their destiny and what it meant. In some ways that was true. But not in the ways that mattered. Sure, he didn't care much for fighting but he was always there to help even if he didn't want to. He always acted vain so that they wouldn't see that he really did care about them and about their mission. After all, if they knew, it would kill his image.<p>

Sometimes Neil wished he looked like Jay or Archie, plain and dull and normal. Then there wouldn't be as much pressure on him. As it happened, he was gorgeous and he had to make the most of it. He always had to be in fashion or his look, not to mention his career, would be ruined. He stared at himself in the mirror, words escaping his lips.

"_Look at me. I will never pass for the perfect guy. Or the perfect hero." _he sat down, tears welling in his eyes.

"_Could it be, i'm not meant to play this part?" _he often had doubts about why he was here. But no matter how many times he asked, he never got an answer. He came to accept that he was just the good looking and lucky one. He had no other skills.

"_Now i see, that if i were truly to be myself, i would break this team apart._

_Who is that man i see, staring straight back at me_

_why is my reflection someone i don't know_

_some how i cannot hide, who i am, though i've tried_

_when will my reflection show who i am inside?_

_when will my reflection show who i am inside?"_

from the doorway, Odie watched unseen. He realised then that the team had its pairs, two who were similar and hung out the most. Jay and Theresa, Archie and Atlanta, Him and Herry. Neil had no one. He wondered if he should invite Neil to the gaming tournament he was going to tonight. The blonde might prove to be annoying and ruin his chances but he looked like he needed a friend right now. Hesitantly, he kocked on the door. Neil looked up and quickly brushed away his tears, Odie walked up to the bed.

"hey Neil" he said. Neil smiled weakly in response. "i was wondering if you wanted to come along to my gaming tournament tonight?"

"what, as a good luck charm?" Neil sniffed

"what? No, as a friend. Why do i need luck? i'll be in my element" Neil brightened up.

"oh, sure" he said "it sounds fun"

"great." Odie stood up and headed out the door but not before Neil called after him.

"um, Odie, what's a gaming tournament?"

Odie grinned but left without a word.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Neil returned from another shopping trip. He stopped at Odies room and knocked on the door. Entering, he dropped his bags on the bed. Odie looked up from his computer, curiously<p>

"hey" Neil sounded happier but still depressed

"Hey man, whats up?" Odie swiveled his chair around.

"it's this games tournament" Neil sat down "i just wondered what i should wear. I think that this is too much" he indicated his black jeans and designer tee. Odie nodded slowley hoping that Neil wasn't going to begin talking about fashion. It would be like Herry at an all you can eat- there was no end to it. But Neil just emptied a bag on Odies bed.

"is this ok?" He held up a pair of cargo pants similat to Odie's, a tee that had a popular game on it and a checkered shirt to wear over it.

"uh, yeah, that's perfect" to Odie's surprise, Neil looked visibly relieved. He hadn't realised how much this meant to the model, just being included in something outside of fighting Cronos. He smiled. Then Neil held up a red shirt

"this is for you" he said.

Odie was touched. Neil had bought him a shirt with his favourite movie on it.

"hey, thanks man!" he was genuinly grateful. hoping he wouldn't regret it, He added "maybe we could go shopping some time"

Neils face lit up "i'd like that." was all he said though. He left the room leaving a bewildered but grinning Odie behind.

As they entered the basement room of a building, Neil couldn't help but gape. The big open space was lit with coloured neon lights spelling out different quotes, games or brands. A strobe light and smoke machine made the atmosphere almost hypnotic and the black tiled floor was set up with long lounges. TVs were placed in front of each couch but there was a separate area for computer gamers and that was where Odie led them. Neil sat down on the dusty armchair still to stunned to care about the filth. This place was amazing, it was relaxed and cool, even if it was filled with geeks.

He grinned to himself when Odie was admired for his shirt and settled down to watch the contest. After watching a few rounds, he felt he had the hang of the game and asked Odie if he could have a turn. Odie thought for a minute then agreed that they could play two player.

The pair of them were invincible. It may have been luck but Neil was a natural. His luck paired with Odies skill won them the championship hands down and they were presented with medals for their efforts.

"this was fun!" Neil grinned at Odie. "but i'm starved, lets go get some sushi"

Odie wrinkled his nose "i've never had sushi" he admitted

Neil's grin widened "you'll love it!" he let the way to his favorite restaurant down town.

Now it was Odie's turn to gape. The sushi train was a novel concept and he found the whole experience, food and all, enjoyable and when they arrived back at the brwonstone he told Neil exactly that.

"i had a great time too!" said Neil "who'd have thought that geeks could have so much fun"

Odie laughed and Neil continued in a more serious tone.

"thank you" he said sincerely and hugged Odie quickly before running up the stairs to his room. Odie, bewildered, ran his hand through his hair. He grinned absentmindedly as he went to his own room.

* * *

><p>Archie and Atlanta had aslo been out that night. They had been boarding and lost track of time, the sun was setting when Archie's PMR rang.<p>

"hey, its Jay" the leaders voice rang out "will you guys be back for dinner? Athena wants to know how many Tacos to make." Archie looked at his watch and then at Atlanta, who shrugged.

"we're on the other side of town" he said "so you guys eat and we'll stop for pizza on our way back."

"oh. Ok" Jay sounded dissapointed and hung up.

"i guess things are still rough between him and theresa" Atlanta said.

"conversation will be dull." Archie agreed "They're not talking and herry can't think of anything but his food" they laughed.

"speaking of food, you're buying the pizza" Atlanta grinned and Archie looked outraged.

"why me?" he said

Atlanta smirked "it was your idea! Besides, the man always pays!"

Archie pulled a face but agreed to pay anyway. He led the way to their favorite pizza parlour and the two of them shared a hawaiian.

As Archie was paying, Atlanta spotted something odd. She motioned to Archie and they peered out the window at the shadowy shape across the street.

"we should check it out" she said. Archie agreed, noting that if it was anything serious they would call jay before continuing.

They exited the shop and made their way across the road.

The alley way was dark and it smelt like rotting fruit. Atlanta wrinkled her nose as she and Archie crouched behind a dumpster. From their position, they could hear voices and although they couldn't see who the people were, one voice was unmistakable.

"cronos" Archie mouthed. Atlanta nodded, eyes wide.

"...if my plan is to be successful," Cronos was saying "i need to secure Hypnos. No mistakes this time"

Archie and Atlanta looked at eachother. "Hypnos?" Atlanta mouthed.

One of the unidentified figures grunted in agreement and threw what seemed to be an empty can of soft drink at the dumpster. The can bounced off the side with an uncommonly loud clang and landed metres from where Atlanta was crouched.

She gasped in surprise and the talking stopped.

Footsteps approached and a groatesque face appeared in front of the teenagers.

Archie raised his whip and lunged.

* * *

><p>Cronus sat deep underground in his 'castle.' he sat on his throne, head in his hands.<p>

"why do i never win?" he said to no one in particular. "i'm a _GOD_. I shouldn't be overcome by morals. Once i was powerful. Now i'm reduced to _this_" he indicated his human form.

"_in the dark of the night i was tossing and turning." _he stood, voice full of bitter rage_ "And the nightmare i had was as bad as can be. It scared me out of my wits. A corpse falling to bits. Then i opened my eyes and the nightmare was me." _He turned and addressed Agnon and his other henchmen

"_I was once the most powerful man on olympus. When my sons betrayed me they made a mistake. I was going to make each of them pay. But a prophecy got in my way. Little heros beware, you're all now my prey"_

"_in the dark of the night, evil will find them" _The Henchmen raised their fists _"in the dark of the night just before dawn."_

"_Revenge will be sweet when i've reclaimed my seat" _Cronos kicked at his crude stone chair

"_in the dark of the night"_

"_they'll be gone" _

He raised his scythes and sliced at the air, creating a wormhole. He walked through it and arrived at a warehouse. The room was filled with men, big and burley, sleeping. A giant form stood before them, lulling them to sleep.

"_i can feel that my powers are slowly returning." _Cronos walked up to the form

"_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell." _he brushed down his suit, primping.

"_as the pieces fall into place, i'll see them crawl into place. Nice knowing you heros. oh wait, farewell!"_

"_in the dark of the night terror will find them" _The henchmen chanted

"_terror's the least i can do"_

"_in the dark of the night evil will rule"_

"_soon they will will feel that their nighmares are real"_

"_in the dark of the night"_

"_they'll be through" _he raised a hand and clenched his fist.

"_in the dark on the night evil will find them. in the dark of the night, terror consumes" _Agnon and the others exchanged fearful looks.

"_my dears heres a sign, it's the end of the line"_

"_in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night"_

He clapped his hands and the one hundered sleeping men slowly rose, as if in a trance. They made no sound and Cronus addressed them

"_come my minions, rise for your master, let your evil shine. find them now yes rise ever faster"_

"_in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night"_

"_they'll be mine" _His cries echoed through the night.

* * *

><p>"strange sounds and lights have been spotted at a dissused warehouse on the outskirts" Odie read from the newspaper "people have reported seeing large groups of men leaving and entering the building. The crime rate has gone up with banks and jewelry stores being robbed etc. etc. etc." He slammed the paper down infront of a perplexed Jay.<p>

"What would Cronos want with money and jewelry?" He scratched his chin

"it's obvious isn't it?" Atlanta looked up from the maps she had been scouring, looking for industrial areas that could fit the description of the warehouse mentioned. Jay and Odie looked at her curiously and she sighed "a diversion. Cronos wants the people to be distracted looking for these theives and trying to arrest them and stuff. While he takes care of the master plan."

"but what is this master plan?" Odie slumped at the desk. Ever since Archie and Atlanta had told them what had happened in the alley, the teens had been working non stop trying to figure out what Cronos was up to. They were scouring the news, the internet, even mythology books looking for any connections. So far they had found nothing.

"look," Jay said after a while "we need a break. An hour or so to relax and forget about this for a bit."

"wow, coming from you Jay, that's something" Theresa entered the room. She was still annoyed at Jay for not telling her the truth in the diner and her tone was sarcastic.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked with uncharacteristic shortness.

"it means that you're to serious and that you never have fun." her voice raised to almost shouting and she continued, "Your life revolves around Cronos and you are forgetting that there are other things that are more important or that should be more important." She stalked out again but turned around in the doorway and added, "by the way, Ares want's to see us."

Jay stood there, dumbfounded but with clenched fists. He was mad and for Jay, that was uncommon.

behind Jay's back, Atlanta leaned over to Odie

"aww, their first real fight" she said. Odie snickered.

* * *

><p>The team met at the door outside Arena just before lunch. They had been summoned by the god of war but none of them had any idea why. They exchanged questioning looks as the doors opened and they were ushered inside<p>

"i have a surprise for you" said Ares and he led them to the arena. Set up, was the biggest obstacle course the teens had ever seen. It had everything from a climbing wall to a series of poles protruding metres above a pool filled with alligators. The team gulped as Ares told them that they had to do ten laps of the course before the day was through.

"i'm stepping up your training" he said "if you want to defeat Cronos and anything he could throw at you, you have to be prepared for everything."

"_Lets get down to_ _business." _He pushed them to the starting line_ "To defeat the god. Did they send me pansies when i asked for heros?_

_You're the saddest bunch i've ever met but you can bet before where though," _ He looked Odie directly in the eyes_ "mister i'll make a man out of you." _The geek gulped and the starting gun sounded. The group started on the 200 metre running track

"_Tranquil as a forest but a fire within." _Ares pressed a button and hurdles rose out of the floor.

"_Once you find your centre, you are sure to win. You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue, somehow i'll make a man out of you." _He pressed more buttons, setting off various challenges along the track

"_i'm never gonna catch my breath" _Panted Herry as he dodged projectiles that were racing towards him from every direction.

"_say goodbye to those who knew me" _Mumbled Theresa as she tripped over a hurdle and sprawled on the ground.

"_boy was i a fool in school for cutting gym" _Neil wiped his forehead and reached for a rock on the climbing wall. He lost his grip and tumbled to the bottom, having to start again.

"_this guys got 'em scared to death" _Hera and Persephone exchanged a look as they sat on the sidelines and cheered the heros on

"_hope he doesn't see right through me" _Odie had to prove he could fight too and he raised his sword to swing at the straw bale man before him.

"_now i really wish that i knew how to swim" _Archie glanced worredly at the poles over the pool and began leaping from one to the other.

"_be a man" _called the gods watching from the other side

"_you must be swift as a coursing river,"_ Ares chanted "_with all the force of a great typoon, and all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

each of the heros finished a lap and Ares strapped weights to their wrists and ankles and told them to go around again.

"_Time is racing toward us,"_ he reprimanded their groans "_til cronos arrives. Heed my every order, and you might survive."_ Odie was struggling now and Ares could see that he wouldn't make it. He grabbed Odie by the collar and pushed him off the track "_You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through, how could i make a man out of you?" _Odie hung his head. Ares couldn't really mean that, after all, he was part of the prophecy. He glanced up at the obsacle course and gritted his teeth.

"i can do this" he said. Slowly, one obstacle at a time and with his friends cheering him on, he made it around the track. Ares looked gobsmaked at Odie abseiled down the wall looking triumphant

"_you must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typoon, and all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the darkside of the moon._

_you must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typoon, and all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the darkside of the moon."_

Everyone cheered, even Ares was impressed and he granted them an early lunch, telling them that they could finish their laps later but knowing that they wouldn't unless he forced them too.

* * *

><p>Archie was sprawled on the floor of the lounge room, nursing his aching muscles and watching Atlanta play a video game.<p>

"so," she said as she killed a vampire and gained an achievment "are you planning anything special for tomorrow?"

"what's happening tomorrow?" Archie asked

"aww, you did plan something and just don't want to tell me because it would ruin the surprise!" She dropped her voice down to a whisper "but between you and me, i want a massive party!"

Archie paled, of course, it was Atlanta's birthday, how could he forget? He knew that Theresa was planning something and she had asked him to keep Atlanta out of the way on the day but Archie had no idea whatsoever on what to get her and what to do that morning. He tried to think of everything that she liked but his mind came up blank. He realised that he only had one option: ask Theresa.

* * *

><p>Archie found Theresa sitting alone in Persephone's solarium. She was reading and he knocked on the door hesitantly. She looked hopeful, then mad, then relieved all in a split second so Archie knew she thought it was Jay<p>

"hey Archie" she smiled

"Theresa, can i ask you something?" Archie ran a hand through his hair nervously

"sure, what is it?" Theresa put her book down and sat up, devoting her full attention to him.

"its...uh... its Atlanta's birthday tomorrow, as you know, and i wanted to know something special to get her. And tell her...that i ...tell her i love her" He rushed the last part of the sentence and Theresa squealed.

"i knew it!" she said "well, you have to show her you love her, get her something personal, just between her and you!"

"i know that but what if she thinks its just a present between friends? how will she know i love her?" Archie sat down, dejected.

"_how does she know you love her?" _Theresa grabbed a rose from the vase and twirled around "_how does she know she's yours?"_

Just then, the door opened and Odie walked in. he say what Theresa was doing and figured out what was going on.

"_how does she know that you show her you love her?" _He asked

Theresa grinned

"_How do you show her you love her?"_

they stood back to back and pretended to be in love

"_how do you show her you really truly love her?" _They said.

"_how does she know that you love her?how do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really really truly love her?"_

Theresa threw the rose at Archie and jumped up onto the chair.

"_it's not enough to take the one you love for granted." _she shook a finger at him "_you must remind her or she'll be inclined to say: how do i know he loves me? How do i know he's mine? _

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you that you're on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? _

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day. That's how you know, that's how you know he's your love"_

"_you've got to show her you need her" _Odie picked up a photo of the group that sat on the table and hugged it mockingly "_Don't treat her like a mind reader. Each day do something to mean that you believe you love her."_

"_everybody wants to live happily ever after" _Theresa sat down beside Archie _"everybody wants to know their true love is true. how do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours. Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?" _Just then the door opened and Persephone, Hera, Aphrodite and Athena twirled in, each handing Archie a rose

"_he'll find his own way to tell you," _they chorused_ "with the little things he'll do. That's how you know. Thats how you know he's your love"_

"_he's you love" _Theresa swooned. Before she could continue, Hephaestus, Hercules, Zeus and Apollo entered the room followed by Jay, Herry and Neil. The room was alive with dancing and singing and Archie groaned.

"_that's how you know he loves you. That's how you know it's true" _Theresa grinned "_because he'll wear your favourite colour just so he can match your eyes. Plan a private picnic by the fires glow"_

She motioned to everyone and they all fell into line beside her

"_his heart will be yours forever. Something everyday will show. That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know."_

"_he's your love" _Theresa finished

"_that's how she knows that you love her" _Odie added

"_thats how you know-"_

"_you've got to show her you need her, don't treat her like a mind reader."_

"_-he's you love"_ Theresa held her arms out.

"_its not enough to take the one you love for granted."_ the rest of the line chorused. They exited as abruptly as they entered leaving Theresa alone with a bewildered Archie.

"did that help?" she asked.

"uh.." Archie took a moment to compose himself "yeah, thanks Theresa." he left.

* * *

><p>Actually, Theresa's little act had helped him. A lot. He remembered something Atlanta had told him a long time ago, about a child hood dream to ride a magic carpet. Now he had the perfect present. And way to show her he cared about her.<p>

* * *

><p>Setting up for a party was hard work and the school hall was a big place to decorate. Theresa had been working dilligently all morning setting up for Atlanta's birthday celebrations. She had finished blowing balloons and tying streamers, the table was set and the other decorations done. All that was left to do was put out the presents and place the cake in the centre of the table.<p>

Theresa's vision blurred and her head pounded. She grimaced. Even though she was now used to her visions, they still took her by surprise. In her minds eye she saw a man running from a warehouse. She saw the docks and the terrified look on the mans face. Suddenly she knew how to find the whereabouts of Cronos and his new mortal posse. She grabbed her coat and ran from the room, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going, all party prepertations fogotten.

* * *

><p>"i have a surprise for you" Said Archie and Atlanta looked at him questioningly. The purple haired boy smiled mischeiviously. He told her to close her eyes and blindfolded her, leading her to his car and driving off. He stopped minutes later and helped her out of the car, untying her blindfold. Atlanta gasped. Before her was a huge hot air balloon, ready and waiting for its two passengers.<p>

Archie grabbed Atlanta's hand and steered her towards the 'Magic Carpet'

"oh my god!" Said Atlanta, accepting Archie's hand to help her into the basket. "you remembered what i told you ages ago! You're so amazing" Archie grinned

"i know" he said "happy birthday Lanta" he motioned to the man on the ground who untied the ropes.

"you know how to fly it?" said Atlanta worriedly

"of course" Archie released some hot air into the balloon and it rose steadily. "you can learn a lot from video games!"

In minutes they were high above the field and could see for miles in every direction. Atlanta leaned over the edge, face lit up, taking everything in.

"_i can show you the world"_ Archie stretched his arms out, enjoying the light wind "_shining shimmering, splendid. Tell me Lanta, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming" _

"_a whole new world."_ Atlanta reached out, trying to touch the birds that flew past "_A dazzling place i never knew. But when i'm way up here, its chystal clear. That now i'm in a whole new world with you" _she turned to Archie and smiled

"_now i'm in a whole new world with you" _Archie smiled back and relased a sandbag, willing the balloon to float higher and drift further along.

"_unbelieveable sights, indescribable feelings."_ Atlanta leaned over the edge, Archie holding her waist so that she didn't fall "_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world."_

"_don't you dare close your eyes"_

" _A hundred thousand things to see."_

"_hold your breath it gets better"_

" _I'm like a shooting star, i've come so far, i can't go back to where i used to be."_

"_a whole new world"_

"_Every turn a surprise,"_

"_with new horizons to pursue" _the sun was setting now and the world looked calm and new.

"_every moment red letter."_

"_i'll chase them everywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you." _they turned to face eachother again, their faces pink with the cool air. Archie raised a hand to lighly brush Atlanta's cheek

"_a whole new world" _Archie slowly lowered the balloon

"_a whole new world" _Atlanta took her last look out over the landscape as the balloon touched the ground

"_thats where we'll be" _

"_that's where we'll be" _

"_a thrilling chase,"_

"_a wonderous place"_together they stepped out, wobbling slighlty on the solid ground and laughing at each other

"_for you and me" _Atlanta quickly kissed Archie on the cheek, blushing furiously and turning away but before she could leave he caught her hand and brought her to him, brushing her lips with his. They grinned at eachother and kissed again before walking away, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Jay was pacing the room again. "she should have been back from the school hours ago"<p>

Archie and Herry sat on the lounge and exchanged a look, hopefully Jay wouldn't blab about the party in his worry. Atlanta knew that Theresa would be at the school but she didn't know why. Now it seemed that she was missing.

Archie and Atlanta had just returned home from lunch out and had found Jay like this when they joined them in the living room.

"lighten up" Archie rolled his eyes "Theresa can take care of herself"

"she should at least answer her PMR" Jay sat down on the bed.

"hey no offence, but i think you're the last person she want's to talk to right now." Atlanta said

Jay said nothing.

"you fuss too much" Said Herry "you know what i always say. Hakuna Matata"

"Hakuna ma-what-a?" Jay raised an eyebrow but Archie agreed with Herry.

"_Hakuna Matata"_ the purple haired boy said _"what a wonderful phrase"_

"_Hakuna Matata, Ain't no passing craze" _Herry joined him

"_it means no worries for the rest of your days" _Archie stood up and forced jay to relax his shoulders and slouch a little

"_its our problem free philosphy. hakuna matata" _Archie and Herry sung in unison

"_why when he was a young school boy" _Archie pointed to Herry

"_when i was a young school boy" _Herry over dramaticised the line

"_very nice" _Archie smirked

"_thanks"_

"_he found that his strength lacked the good kind of fame, he could clear out the playground during every game."_

"_I'm a sensetive soul, though i seem quite tough. And it hurt and they all said i was to rough. And oh the shame" _Herry hund his head

"_he was ashamed"_

"_thought of changing my name"_

"_oh whats in a name?"_

"_and i got down hearted"_

"_how did you feel?"_

"_everytime that i-" _Archie cut Herry off

"_Herry, not in front of a girl"_

herry looked at atlanta "_oh, sorry" _she rolled her eyes at him and scowled at Archie

"_hakuna matata," _the two boys swayed back and forth_ "what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna matata, ain't no passing craze."_

"_It means so worries for the rest of your days."_Atlanta chimed in

"_Yeah, sing it Lannie"_

"_its our problem free philosophy." _The three of them danced around Jay_ "Hakuna Matata"_

they stared at him for a moment and he did nothing. Then something in their words clicked inside him and he stood up proudly

"_it means no worries. For the rest of your days."_

The four of them grinned at eachother_"It's our problem free philosophy."_

"_Hakuna matata," _Jay was in his own world now, dancing and clicking along to the beat_ "hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata!" _the others exchanged a look and crept out of the room, leaving Jay to ponder their words.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Theresa was looking for the man in her vision. She knew that he would be at the docks. Her intuition said so and her intuition was never wrong. She rounded the corner and spotted him. He was a skinny and nervous looking thing, a little younger than her and he was walking fast, glancing over his shoulder every couple of seconds.<p>

He's worried about something, Theresa thought. She called out to him.

"Hey, wait!" the man saw her and began to run

"wait" Theresa called again "i can help you, honestly." the man slowed down and Theresa caught up.

"how can you help me?" The man was out of breath "you don't know half the things i've seen."

"believe me. Theres no one else who'll believe you. You've been working for Cronos, haven't you."

the man paled "how did you know?" he stammered

"i know a lot of things." Theresa sounded annoyed "tell me what he's planning."

"i thought you siad you knew-"

"just tell me, i don't have time for games. What's your name anyway?" she led the man to a seat and they both sat down.

"ok" he said reluctantly "My name is Alessandro, Alex. Cronos found me the other day out on the street. I was checking out a jewelry shop, you know, seeing if there was anything i could save up for-"

"you're a thief" Theresa interupted "it's ok, i'm not the police" Alex looked surprised then relieved and he continued

"well, i was seeing if there was anything worth steeling that i could flog for a good price when this man, Cronos, came up to me. He said he was looking for someone like me and offered me a job. I thought he was part of an organised crime ring. I'd always wanted to join a gang and this was ideal so i follow him without asking questions. So we go to this warehouse an' it's filled with people like me, criminals and crooks but they just stand there. And i thought that's odd, normally there'd be fights or somethin' and then i sees it. Huge man, Lord Cronos called him Hypnos. Then i knew something weird was going on.

Lord Cronos left and told me to concentrate on Hypos's words but i couldn't, as soon as i saw a break, i ran out. Now i'm scared that they'll find and kill me. There were tough men there."

Theresa had been listening intentle and when Alex finished, she stood up.

"you need to take me there"

"are you kidding" Alex jumped up too "you'll get us killed"

"Hypnos is not a bad god. Cronos must be controlling him." She was talking more to herself than to Alex "i'd call Jay and the others but theres no time. I just need to avoid Cronos and maybe i can talk to Hypnos." She nodded, liking her plan. She gave Alex a pleading look and he groaned.

"ok" he said "but only because you're pretty." she ignored his comment and walked off.

"hey, wait up, i'm leading the way" Alex ran after her.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a huge warehouse that Theresa vaugly remembered driving past when she went out of town for spontanious shopping trips. She had never thought anything of it until now.<p>

"what is Cronos doing in there?" she asked.

"Cronos is using the men to create havoc in the streets. They create a stir, then he comes along and straightens things out, the people will idolise him. Then he'll use the men to kill some important people, i don't know who though, once their dead, he'll be free to take over. I guess he means that he'll use them to kill the president and then get elected himself."

Theresa shook her head and said nothing.

"can you get us in there?" She said after a while.

"oh getting in is easy" Alex boasted. "Cronos only ever goes in there once a day, at sunset."

"well Hypnos is the god of sleep, i guess he wants to be sure he's doing his job right."

"you're insane you know" Alex gave her a funny look "theres no such thing as gods"

"Can you get us in?" Theresa pushed him

"i guess so. And don't worry, the men won't give you no trouble" he continued "they act funny and don't respond to anyone but lord Cronos."

Theresa nodded and headed for the door.

The scene that met her, shocked her. Huge, burly men, at least one hundered, locked in a huge cage. In another cage, on the other side of the room, the huge and dominating form of Hypnos.

"this isn't right" Theresa growled and she ran to the cage that held the god.

As his name and title implied, Hypnos was asleep. He mumbled and cried out and Theresa could only assume he was having a nightmare.

"Hypnos" she whispered and fumbled with the lock on his cage. "Hypnos, wake up." the God turned and groaned and his enourmous grey eyes slowley flickered open.

He stared at her and she could not help but feel exposed.

"Uh, hi" she said awkwardly "My name is Theresa, i'm decended from Theseus and i'm here to help you."

"help me?" Hyponos's voice was slow and drawling "no one but Zeus can save me from the evil that is Cronos" his eyes closed

"no wait!" Theresa reached into the cage and touched his arm "i am here on behalf of Zeus, he's busy right now, you know, with...godly things. Don't worry, i'll get you out of here."

Hypnos focussed on her, hope in his eyes

"You work for Zeus?" he asked "then you are a child of the prophecy?"

Theresa nodded and reached for the lock. Hypnos touched her arm.

"you don't understand." he said "if you release me, the power over those men will leave. They will still remember that they serve Cronos. But they will also be aware that they are caged. They will be angry and if you are here, they will focus on you and kill you. Cronos made me convince them that you and your friends wanted them to do all your dirty work around the city and that your dream was to take New Olympia for yourselves and run the city to the ground."

"That's a risk i am willing to take" said Theresa "for the good of the gods and my friends." she took another look at the lock and then around the room, her eyes settling on a hammer. She grabbed it and with all her strength, brought it down on the lock. Nothing happened and she tried again. After a few more tries, she broke the lock and released Hypnos.

A popping sound crackled in the air above them and Theresa turned towards the men in the cage. They were shaking their heads and looking confused. Then they settled their eyes on her. A group of them pulled at the bars of the cage and it wasn't surprising that, due to their size, they could bend the bars and get out.

"I'm going to kill you, bitch" one of the men growled "locking us up like pigs for your selfish games. Your little dream just shattered, and you won't live to tell anyone of it." they were approaching fast and Theresa felt numerous memories flash in her mind- her father, her first meeting with the team, the day she realised that she was inlove with jay. Suddenly she was sorry that she had been so mean to him. She wanted to be with him, that was her dream.

"you know nothing of my dreams," she said "i've seen things you haven't seen in your darkest nightmares."

"so tell us, sweetheart, what is your dream? this is the last time you'll get a chance to tell anyone."

"you wouldn't understand the dreams of a real person. I mean really, haven't you ever had a dream? Or are you that far apart from humanity that you can't even imagine anymore?" Theresa looked furious. For a while no one spoke, then a huge, hook handed man stood up, looking bashful. He walked to where Theresa was standing and she moved back and raised a hand to protect herself. Beside her, Alex cowerered and whimpered. Then the man turned around and faced the other men in the room. Suddenly the whole mood changed and Theresa looked at Hypnos, who smirked slightly but said nothing.

"_i'm malicious mean and scary," _the other men cheered at this_ "my sneer could curdle dairy and violence wise, my hands are not the cleanest. But dispite my evil look and my temper and my hook. I've always dreamed to be a concert pianist." _mumerer echoed through the room and the man pretended to play the piano_ "Can't you see me on the stage performing mozart? Tickling the ivories till they gleam. Yes i'd rather be called deadly for my killer show tune medly. Thankyou! Cuz way down deep inside i've got a dream."_

"_He's got a dream, he's got a dream" _the group got excited and joined in with a chorus

"_see i ain't as cruel and vicious as i seem. Though i do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else i've got a dream"_

"_la la la la la la la la la la la la la"_

then an ugly, skinny man joined them up the front. He puffed out his chest and attempted to make himself look presentable before beginning

"_i've got scars and lumps and bruises. And something here that oozes and lets not even mention my complexion. But despite my extra toes and my goida and my nose, i really want to make a love connection." _the crowd wolf whistled and cat-called_ "Can't you see me with a special little lady? Rowing in a rowboat down a stream. Though i'm one disgusting blighter, i'm a lover, not a fighter, cuz way down deep inside, i've got a dream. i've got a dream"_

"_he's got a dream"_

"_i've got a dream"_

"_he's got a dream"_

"_and i know one day romance will reign supreme. Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind there dreaming. Like everybody else, i've got a dream." _the two men stood together and pointed to men in the audience, cheers and calls erupted after each name.

"_Tor would like to quit and be a florist."_

"_Gunther does interior design"_

"_Olf is into mime"_

"_Attilla's cupcakes are sublime"_

"_Bruiser Knits"_

"_Killer Sews"_

"_Fang does little puppet shows"_

"_and vladimir collects ceramic unicorns."_

then everyone turned to the huddled mass in the corner that was Alex. He raised his head, trembling.

"who me?" he said. The men all nodded "oh, no really, i couldn't"

one hundred burley men raised the fists and Alex sprung into action.

"_I have dreams like you, no really! Just much less... touchy feely, they mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that i own, tanned and rested and alone. Surrounded by enormous piles of money." _Then Theresa spoke up

"_I've got a dream," _she stood on a stool to be seen

"_she's got a dream"_

"_i've got a dream."_

"_She's got a dream"_

"_i just want to be with Jay and live in peace. And with every passing hour, Zeus and Hera stay in power. Like all you lovely folks, i've got a dream"_

"_she's got a dream, he's got a dream, i've got a dream, we've got a dream! so our differences aren't really that extreme, we're one big team" _by now everyone was standing and dancing.

"_call us brutal, sick, sadistic and grotesquly optimisic cuz way down deep inside we've got a dream"_

"_i've got a dream" _Said the first man

"_i've got a dream" _Yelled the secnd. One by one, other men called out too

"_i've got a dream"_

"_i've got a dream"_

"_i've got a dream"_

"_i've got a dream"_Theresa called

"_i've got a dream" _

"_yes way down deep inside i've go a dream. Yeah!" _Just then, the door opened and Cronos entered.

"what is going on here?" he said angrily.

One hundered burly men turned to Theresa, who nodded. Then they all ran at the evil god.

"Hey!" Cronos backed away as they approached "you're supposed to be under my control. This isn't fair" his cries were swallowed up by the shouts of the men and Cronos was swept away. Theresa watched, a triumphant expression on her face. She exchanged a look with Hypnos and they both grinned. She knew Cronos wouldn't be gone for long but she had bought her friends some time to enjoy their summer holdidays.

Theresa also realised that she was being to harsh on Jay. He didn't have to tell her everything and she realised that she was being to clingy. They weren't even dating.

Thersa said goodbye to Hypnos who was preparing to go underground for a while where no one could find him and began to run back towards town before Alex stepped into her path.

"what about me?" he said

"just go back to what you did before i guess." said Theresa.

"but i don't want to steal anymore" he stomped his foot and Theresa raised an eyebrow " i want to earn my money honestly. I want to be good."

The girl smiled and grabbed a wad of cash from her pocket.

"here you go." she handed all of the money to Alex "go buy yourself a nice suit and find your dream."

Alex beamed at her and Theresa grinned back. She was in an extremely cheerful mood as they exchanged their goodbyes and she skipped back to the brownstone to tell her friends that she was treating them all to dinner at her favourite five star restaurant.

* * *

><p>'The Ballroom' was exactly what it's name implied. Theresa sat down at their table and watched her friends awestuck faces at the appearance of the restaurant. It was huge, the centre of the room was a dancefloor and all around were tables. In one corner was an orchestra and a trio of singers, providing soft music for dancing, eating and relaxing. The group enjoyed a huge banquet, chatting laughing and loudly chorusing 'happy birthday' for Atlanta. All of them relaxing for the first time in weeks, then Archie stood up. Atlanta looked at him quizically when he offered her his hand. She took it hesitantly and he led her to the dance floor. They were alone on the floor and Atlanta blushed with embarrasment but then Archie put his hands on her waist and she was lost in the moment, her arms snaking around his neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Theresa lead Jay onto the floor and assume a similar postion. Back at the table, Neil turned to Odie, a look of longing in his eyes. Odie blushed and lowered his eyes. But Neil persisted and led the geeky boy onto the floor. Herry watched them go, an amused but happy expression on his face. Tears threatened to well in his eyes as he watched the three couples dance close.<p>

"_Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Bearly even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly._

_Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast." _Herry watched as Neil hesitantly lowered his head onto Odies shoulder. The other boy didn't object.

"_Ever just the same," _before him,Jay and Theresa looked deep into each others eyes and smiled, any harsh words or grudges forgotten

"_ever a surprise," _Archie twirled Atlanta around. She laughed and held onto her skirts to stop them flying up. Atlanta in a dress was something Herry never thought he would see

"_ever just as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong." _All the couples before him had changed in the past few weeks, learning things about each other and understanding themselves, and the whole team, better

"_Certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast." _Three couples slowed down, twirling their partners one last time and moving in close

"_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast" _Herry smiled asArchie finished with a flourish, dipping Atlanta and then leaning in to kiss her. Jay and Theresa were more demure. As the dance ended, they moved in slow motion their lips meeting in a cliché-ed but romantic moment. Neil and Odie just held their final embrace, looking at each other and not wanting to spoil the moment. The dance was out of the blue and Neil didn't regret it but he was worried about pushing Odie to far, to quickly, he knew that the other boy was already out of his comfort zone. He settled for kissing his forhead. Herry smiled and picked up his dessert spoon. Some people were meant to be together. His friends before him were evidence enough. He himself was content with the mango panna cotta before him.

* * *

><p>from their vantage point on the stage, the muses exchanged a meaningful look.<p>

"see what a little music can do?" they grinned at each other and resumed their singing

**-The end-**

**so what did you think? I combined to of my favourite things in this Fanfic, Disney and COTT. And i'm pretty pleased with it.**

**Was it good enough for fans of both out there? Desperatly seeking reviews!**


End file.
